Orphan Island
by WildWaterfall
Summary: Thriteen year-old Cora has lived a life of fight or die rules in a poor orphanage in England. She finally gets to leave when she gets stuck on a island in the middle of the atlantic ocean with her rival Rayne and a sailor but their not alone.
1. Fighter

Orphan Island

By, Kayla

Hello, I'm guessing you're a curious adventure or a soul lost in time and dreams like I once was, well I can promise you this story, this life of a girl so desperate to survive will be different from what you expect. My story is one that will never die and one that will never be forgotten.

My name Is Cora. I dont have a last name because I was rasied in an orphanage, I dont know who my parents are and after the hell Ive been through I can care less. All I know is that strength is a neccestity. Lifes rough but you get used to it. I feel bad for the smaller girls, our orphange is run like a prison you fight to survive. Im about 5'8" in height and have exceptional right hook. I have short roughly cut brown hair and almost yellow eyes. I have a light tan. Im thin like all the girls here. The instructor says I was a natural born fighter but I say shes full of shit. Im thriteen and yes I made up my birthday because they say it was 'unknown' I chose July fourth, Independance day (In America anyway) . I dont make friends easy and learned the hard way to never trust anyone. In two days a ship leaves for America, Georgia anyways. I cant wait to be out of this hell hole where death and muder is a daily thing.

Im ok with most the girls here but there is one who Ive hated since I was in the crib. They say were natural born emenies which is pretty much true. Her name is Rayne or 'Rain' and she is my same height and figure. She has a nasty left punch to the right kidney that drops anyone in her path. She has gray eyes and long black hair she keeps in a braid so when she spins fast enough in a fight it hits her oppoent in the face. I know hair doesnt sound like much but it hurts real bad. Rayne is pure white pale. We used to fight each other but we always ended up in a blood written draw. I learned to sleep light after she tried to smother me in my sleep. I broke her nose twice her left shin once and her right arm three times out of the various fights. She broke my right arm twice and my left one once but thats it. I have been fighting with her since I was five. We have our own personal war raging on day by day waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Well now that your up to date I have to hide shes coming.

I rushed under my bed with a cold blade in my mouth ready to strike. I knew that now was that time to strike.

Rayne walked in the scratched wood door and moved closer to my bed with a fast pace. I waited for her to step perfectly into my trap. I hide the sharp blade under my tounge almost cutting it when I grabbed her ankle.

She shreiked and kicked as I slip out from under my bed. Rayne got a lucky shot of and kicked my shoulder causing me to let go of her. I got up quickly not quite ready to release the weapon in my mouth.

Rayne started throwing punches but since she was caught by suprise she missed most of them. I went to kick her but I heard a crash threw the door, it was the head mistress who never before cared if we lived or died.

"You two" The head misstress said in her low bitter voice. Rayne and I stopped but kept an eye on each other. We nodded showing the head misstress we heard her.

"The ship has arrived early and both of you get to leave first now get the hell out you rats!" She hissed making both Rayne and I to get chills.

I raced towards the door with the shocked Rayne, she tried to tripp me twice the bitch but that didnt matter I was finally leaving!


	2. Goodbye Hell

I ran strait to the dock on the other side of town. I didn't have anything to bring with me other than the ripped and torn clothes I was wearing. I beat Rayne by about twenty minutes, it took me about forty to get here.

I walked onto the large vessel and saw crew members scattering around preparing for the voyage. They were all around the age of maybe eighteen. I was only thirteen but looked like I was sixteen. The captain a old sailor with fancy clothing walked up to me.

"You must be one of the orphans" He said pointing out my clothing and the dirt on my face.

"Yes sir my name is Cora" I said tyring to be respectful even though I wasn't very good at it.

"Ah yes your probably wondering where you will be staying?" The captain said his voice scraggly.

I nodded in response.

"You shall be placed in a room with a few other girls. The room is on the under the main deck which we are standing on now. The number is 119" He said as if I was a moron but I just nodded and headed towards the stairs.

As soon as I reached my room I heard footsteps above me. The others must have arrived.

I remember what the captain said about sharing a room so I prepared myself.

I cut my tongue talking to the captain but it wasn't that bad, I'm surprised I didn't swallow the blade.

I back up against the wall next to the door and waited silently for my new roommates.

I heard the footsteps come down the hall and stop in front of my room, Rayne opened the door and walked in unaware of my presence.

It always seemed I was stuck with her bitchy ass.

I quietly walked over and stood behind her quickly wrapping my arm around her throat making her jump.

"Your getting abit to trusting Rayne that's not good" I laughed in her ear.

She hissed and elbowed my side repetitively as I squeezed harder till she hit the perfect spot forcing me to let go.

I winced back as she got ready to strike again, Rayne turned around to face me.

I stood ready knowing it wouldnt be as easy as last time.

She went for the lower abdominal shot which I figured she would so it was easy to block. I hit her nose which looked like I broke for a third time. I smiled and kicked her in her stomach as she put both of her hands over her nose.

Rayne may be a bitch but she was definitely a smart one. She ran out of the room and to the main deck taking shelter in the ships clinic. I laughed as I followed her up the stairs.

I back down to my room with my hands on my left side which by tomorrow would be black and blue.

I laid down in one of the three beds when a small girl with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes sat down next to me terrified.

"Are you ok?" She whispered. I nodded.

"I'm Suize" She smiled revealing her missing teeth.

"I'm Cora" I said in a painful voice.

"Does it hurt?" She asked sweetly. She looked about five.

"Yes abit but I will be fine. How old are you?" I said tyring to smile and maybe comfort the girl. I'm a cold bitch normally but I remember when I was that little and all the pain of being abandoned.

"Im five miss" She said looking down.

"Don't call me miss kid and you are pretty lucky to get out of here at the age of five, before the real hell starts." I said tyring to relax my injured muscle.

"Oh" She whispered.

"Look stick with me I will teach you what you need to know to survive in here" I said almost regretting it because not only do I have to watch my own ass but now hers too.

She nodded and took the bed next to mine.

Not only was I stuck with Rayne but with a scrawny little kid.

Rayne walked back in the room and sat on the only bed left, Suize was in the bed between me and Rayne.

"Look Bitch try it again and see what happens." Rayne said with an atittude.

I laughed not afraid of her when I remembered the blade was still in my mouth.

I put my hand up to my mouth and slid it into my palm with my tounge.

I placed it under my pillow.

"What was that?" Rayne demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." I grinned.

Rayne smirked abit. "Im not scared of you."

"I know" I said still covering my side.

Suize sat and listened to us. "Why do you fight?" She asked softly.

"Stay out of this you brat" Rayne hissed.

I nodded agreeing with Rayne for once.

The ship strated to move and Rayne said a few things to me but I ignored her.

I was soo happy to be leaving I mean I can't explain how much I hated it there.


	3. Sweet Salvage

I closed my eyes lightly keeping my guard up just incase Rayne decided to try and suprise me with an attack.

I woke up into the darkness of the morning only to hear people moving around on the deck above me.

Rayne and Suize were still asleep in their beds.

I was to lazy to piss off Rayne so I just layed in bed staring at the ceiling.

My mind wandered freely as I listened to the swift noise of the waves crashing against the ship.

I was woken from my daze by the sound of people screaming above me.

I jolted up from my bed, grabbed my pocket knife leaving the other one under my pillow and, walked over to Rayne and Suize. I shook Suize softly as I shouted to Rayne.

We ran up to the main deck not as rivials but as friends all scared needing each other.

I reached the deck first to see a terrifing flame burning through the ship. With out thinking I grabbed Raynes arm and she carried Suize.

We ran to the side of the ship still all together and hopped into one of the side boats, A young crew member also jumped in our little boat and began to lower us into the water.

I was still dark maybe an hour till dawn as the fire ravished through the ship. Leaving not one piece of the ship unharmed.

Suize let out a blood curling scream when one of our former orphans burned to death on what was left of the giant vessel.

Rayne held her tightly trying to comfort her.

I watched my heart sink with the ship, all of my hopes and dreams burned into the sea with that damn ship.

The young man struggled as he tried to get us near the other ships that were floating away from us but the current was to strong.

He still didnt give up. I but my hand over his as a reassurance allowing him to relax, bidding him to stop his pointless struggle.

He looked into my eyes and held my gaze.

Rayne mumbled sweet lullabys to Suize as she shared the little girls tears and fears.

"Do you have a name?" I asked him softly.

"Jesse" he answered his voice low but not deep.

"Im Cora" I said removing my hand and looking away from him.

Jesse had messy dirty blonde hair that was cut below his ears, crystal blue eyes, and a light tan. He was maybe 6'1" and very skinny.

Time ticked away slowly as we silently floated away into the vast ocean.

Suize soaked the shoulder of Raynes shirt with tears.

She mumbled and Rayne nodded starting to doze off into a sleep.

Rayne and Suize were sitting at one end of the little boat, Jesse was in the middle facing me and I was on the other end.

By the time dawn struck I was the only one awake.

The light made my heart lift slightly, it was soo beautiful watching the sunrise on the ocean and that will always stay with me.

Rayne was the first to wake. She still had tears and fear in her beautiful gray eyes.

Suize woke up when she felt Rayne try and move.

We sat there in silence untill Suize spotted something on the horizan.

"Look, look" She said cheerfully like nothing ever happened.

I turned around to see what looked like the outline of an island, my heart stopped.

I saw Jesse smile for the first time.

We slowly drifted towards the shore, I seemed to take forever, all of us undeniably anxious.

We finally reached the pure white sand shore.

I hopped out of the boat and into the water, I pulled the same boat up onto the shore with Jesse.

Then something I would of never expected happened, Rayne jumped out of the boat and hugged me.

I stood there in shock. I mean she hugged me, she would rather drink poision strait up than hug me.

Trust me, Im the same way. Im not gonna lie and say that im some perfect, abused teenage girl. Cause Im not Im far from it.

"Uh Rayne?" I said softly having the air squeezed out of me.

She backed up like she was startled. "Ohh sorry" she said hesitant.

I just smiled and walked over to Suize who was clung onto a tree.

"I take it you like that tree" I joked as Suize slid off it.

She jumped on me "Thank you".

"For what?"

"Saving us. You woke us up and took us to the boat"

"I hate Rayne, but I couldn't leave her or you, any person with a heart would do the same."

"But you did thats whats so specail"

"Dont get mushy" I hissed putting Suize down. "Go play with Rayne or something"

I walked into the woods and saw a old dead tree with dried wood around it.

I started picking up wood scraps for a nice fire.

I didn't go that far in I could still see the shore line.

When I was picking up the last few pieces a felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around quickly ready to fight (force of habit..... thanks to Rayne).

It was Jesse.

"Sorry if I scared you" He muttered.

"Its fine. Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help but it looks like you got it"

"Thanks for asking. After I make a fire I was gonna take a look around you can come if you want."

"Sure" Jesse nodded and walked back to the shore with me.

I placed the wood on the sand.

"Rayne" I shouted calling her over.

She walked towards me with caution.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"Your better with this shit than I am, make a fire" I commanded as reality struck me.

I was on a island that looks to be empty with Rayne, a five year old and, Jesse.

I didnt have a problem with Jesse but, the other two tended to either annoy me or, attack me.


End file.
